


Dreamy Hero

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Beta Link (Breath of The Wild), Bodily Fluids, Butt Slapping, Choking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild S&M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Switching, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Water Sex, linkcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: Hugo is a Zelda fan sexually obsessed with Link. One night, he has a hot dream with the Hero of the Wild, after having some trouble to sleep. Hugo has his share of fun, enjoying his time with Link, worried that he might not have another chance by waking up, but at the same time secure that it will all be over by morning and that he will continue with his life. Little did he know.





	1. Dream with the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> This is tagged as omega verse, however, it will only manifest from chapter 2 onwards. I hope you enjoy it

It was a cold and stormy night, everytime Hugo could see a sudden flash fill his room through the glassy window, he prepared for the loud thunder yet to come by hiding beneath the heavy blankets. He was scared of thunderstorms and couldn`t sleep properly, in part because he had just stopped playing zelda after roughly 12 hours nonstop. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see the game running despite his efforts to concentrate on sleeping. The most recurring scene to him was link running across hyrule wearing nothing but his underwear, then he would zoom and slowly peek every inch of the hero’s body. Hugo decided to give in to that feeling and with link’s body in mind and his own imagination, he went to the bathroom to alleviate. Back to his bed, he decided to leave his switch turned on beside him, so that he could feel protected by looking at link until he could fall asleep.

It was quite a strange night, he dreamed that he was crossing the grassy Hyrule field under heavy rainstorm and decided to take shelter on the entrance of a shrine, it was cold, he was soaked in his pajamas and eventually he fell asleep. Some time later, he felt warmer, as if something covered him and there was a fire pit nearby. When Hugo opened his eyes he was shocked, but not entirely because he knew he was dreaming, to see Link managing the wood in the firepit. The rain had stopped and Link had covered Hugo with some clothes from his bag.

—So are you awake?— The hero’s voice broke the silence.

The hero’s voice was just as Hugo had imagined, he took some seconds to overcome his shock. The Hyllian boy grabbed a piece of meat that was roasting by the fire and sat beside that poor boy, apparently lost and unsheltered. As Link sat, Hugo straightened his posture and looked at him anxiously, he couldn’t utter a word, he couldn’t decide what to say to his hero with so many possibilities rushing through his mind. Hugo’s tension was broken as Link offered him a piece of his dinner with a welcoming smile.

—Th-Thanks, Link...— Hugo said promptly

—Oh, so you know my name, huh? Where are you from? These clothes you wear are quite different...— Link took a pause —Those little guys drawn in your clothes... they look like me!— Link exclaimed

Hugo’s pajamas had Link’s image stamped all over the place. As Hugo noticed that, he flinched, not knowing what to say in that awkward situation. Link might think he was some crazy obsessed guy and might shove him away in disgust.

—So you are a fan of mine, I see... No need to be shy. Tell me your name.— Link stood on his knees and moved around Hugo, observing the patterns on the pajamas and then stopping in front of him, resting his arms on Hugo’s knees, that were close together, vertically erect in front of the boy’s chest. As the weight of Link’s lean, but strong, arms pressed against Hugo’s bony knees and the hero faced him directly, Hugo’s heart raced and his voice came out tremulous.

—I’m... Hugo...— His voice was low and hardly audible.

—Cute name, I’ve never met an Hugo before. So, Hugo, what are you doing here? It’s quite a dangerous place, specially for someone like you... You are so thin and look so fragile.— Link rested his chin on his arms, his blue gaze scrutinized every bit of Hugo’s face, grasping every reaction.

Hugo immediately faced away, with a discrete blush, answering with the same voice as before.

—Yours... is cute too... — Hugo mumbled trying not to be heard — I’m not from around here...

He was thinking whether he should tell Link all that was just a dream or not, despite looking so real. It would be useless though, he thought, it was just better to appreciate that sweet moment and his hero’s kindness. Link smiled as he heard the shy voice complimenting him back.

—Poor thing, you must be lost... — Link ran his fingers soflty on Hugo’s cheeks—I have to fight Ganon soon, but I can’t leave you here all by yourself...— Link’s fingers descended to Hugo’s chin and without effort lifted the boy’s face, forcing their eyes to meet.

Hugo flushed heavily and tried to look away, but couldn’t fight Link’s grasp. That moment was dreamlike, indeed, so Hugo decided to not hold back and enjoy that utopia to the most. He grabbed the hand that held his chin and kissed it softly, then he brought it to his chest and hugged it tightly while looking at Link’s eyes, which expressed mild surprise with that sudden attitude.

—Link... I love you so much... sorry for saying it so suddenly... this might be my only chance, I wish I could stay here with you, that I could follow you on your journey, that I could have more moments like this... you are so kind and charming...— Hugo’s heart was pounding to the extreme and his forehead was drenched in sweat. Link could feel the boy’s hand shivering and the beats of his heart.

—I knew you were obsessed with me... — Link withdrew his hand from Hugo’s embrace and the boy looked astonished with that reaction

—Wait Link, sorry, ignore what I said, please don’t leave me— Hugo said promptly, trying to fix his mistake.

As Link pulled his hand back, he used it to spread Hugo’s knees, pressing his belly through the space he had just created until the bulge of his crotch met Hugo’s semi-hard one. Through the double layer of fabric they could feel each other well. Link rubbed it thoroughly against Hugo’s dick, which became hard in no time. As Link leaned forward, his strong arms supported his body over Hugo’s, pushing the floor against gravity. Hugo felt sheltered by Link, who grew over him as a building sustained by those fleshy toned arms next to Hugo’s twinky torso.

He lost his words, Hugo couldn’t react properly and just looked at Link’s luscious face in panic. Though it was what he wanted, a scene that he had so many times rehearsed in his mind, when faced with the actual situation he couldn’t move.

Slowly, Link’s face moved towards Hugo’s, those lusty blue eyes admired the boy’s astonished face, paying close attention to the delicate lips, that opened as he got near. They could feel each other’s breathe. When Link’s face was just reaching his, Hugo closed his eyes and gently moved his lips towards Link’s. He could savour the hero’s mouth, feel his lips pressing against his own. The hero guided the kiss, Hugo felt the pleasure rush through Link’s body, as it pressed harder against him, and tried to respond with his mouth conveying the message that Link was in charge with an obedient and eager kiss.

Link violently pressed Hugo against the shrine’s wall and grabbed his back, then he lifted Hugo’s light body and sat the boy on his lap. Next, Link’s hands dug beneath the soft pajamas and reached Hugo’s ass. With a brute grip, he cupped the boy’s butt and rubbed against his crotch, pulsating beneath his trousers. Link’s middle finger travelled across the warm slit between the squeezed as cheeks until he could feel the hot hole’s tender skin. As Link pressed his finger inside, without any lubrication, Hugo panted and had difficult keeping up with the kiss with occasional moans of both pleasure and pain. Link evaded Hugo’s mouth and moved his face towards the boy’s ear.

—Turn around— Link ordered firmly

Hugo’s body was trembling, but he tried his best to obey. After some seconds, he was in fours, facing the wall. He felt Link lifting his pajamas shirt and running his strong hands across the nude back. Then Hugo felt his pants and underwear dropping, as Link pulled them down agressively. Hugo couldn’t see anything, he was tense and almost jumped in surprised when he felt Link’s hot cock head rubbing against his hole, as it pressed inwards between the ass cheeks. Suddenly, Hugo smelled a characteristic dick scent and was surprised with a couple of Link’s fingers digging between his lips.

—Suck it, I wanna fuck you already— Link stick his two fingers inside Hugo’s mouth as he was pressing his dick against the tight hole.

Hugo sucked the two fingers earnestly, leaving them soaked in saliva. The hero’s strong hands excited him, the earthly favlour the masculine scent made him want to savour and swallow it all. In the mean time, he felt a thin strand of saliva drop on his back followed by the dick’s head leaving the hole. Link pulled his soaked fingers back and rushedly forced them into Hugo, who cried in pain withthe sudden intrusion. As he tried to fight and pull back from Link’s fingers, the Hyllian boy thrusted harder, to the point that Hugo screamed and begged to stop as Link’s fingers slid through.

—You make me wanna fuck you already crying like that...— Link panted.

Soon the pain reduced and Hugo felt spurts of pleasure running through his cock, in a way that was both uncomfortable and exciting, his dick was throbbing responsively to Link’s fingers thrusting. Soon, Link withdrew his fingers and Hugo could feel the hard shaft ripping its way inward. But he was already taken by pleasure and the pain was withstandable, didn’t take long for Hugo to rhythmically pound his ass against Link’s groin, eating up the whole shaft as it thrusted forward.

Hugo’s moans were short and bursted as each pound made him react again. Link, driven by the moment, slapped the boy’s butt soundly, harvesting a painful scream from Hugo, who clenched his hole tighter against the throbbing dick.

—What did you say bitch? I couldn’t hear— Link slapped Hugo’s ass mercilessly again. He was really meaning to hurt, as the skin was already holding marks of his hand.

—Cum inside... please...— Hugo begged, sobbing, as Link’s slaps became more intense and so the thrusts.

In the last thrusts, Link’s hands reached for Hugo’s necks and wrapped around it, strangling him and pulling him towards Link’s body, which pressed forward against the wall. Hugo felt Link’s body smash his against the wall, as he loosened up and became hazy due to lack of air. He could only moan weakly, but his dick throbbed intensively, spilling his cum on the shrine’s wall and floor, as, moments later, he could feel the hot liquid from Link’s cock spurt inside him, with a final thrust, that dug Link’s dick full length inside him. As Link finished unloading his cum inside his new fuck boy, he loosened his grip and Hugo fell back semi- conscious.

—When you present, I’m sure you will be an omega.— said Link, pulling back his semi-hard wet dick from inside Hugo, who was panting heavily.

—Please... hold me...— Hugo asked softly, as he rested his weight on Link’s arms.


	2. Taste of The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Hugo's surprise, the dream isn't over! Link finds his behaviour strange, how is Hugo going to tell Link the truth?

Hugo woke up as the first rays of the sun lightened his face. He dug his face deep into the soft pillow beneath his head and pulled up the blanket to cover his face. However, as he pulled the blanket he didn`t feel the proper resistance, it just flew up along with his hand and then his chest became cold. When Hugo realized, it was no blanket, but a shirt, there was no pillow, it was a bag. He was feeling weary, his ass was hurting and so his ass cheeks. He felt funny between his thighs, a bit moisty and sticky, his belly rumbling as if he had to poo.

To his complete despair, he was still in that shrine, he could see Hyrule field and even smell it. Beside him was Link, still asleep. He urged to go to the toilet, before questioning anything, but where? He stood up quietly, went around the shrine and hid behind a bush. As he forced his bowels to work so early in the morning, he could feel nothing but some spurts of a thick liquid being expelled from his insides. Soon the rumbling of his belly ceased as he got rid of that, which he immediately recognized as the saw. Cum.

—I left you quite messed inside I guess— Hugo heard Link’s voice and jumped out of the bush in surprise. —Oh, didn’t mean to scare you, but don’t worry, I’ll not look— Link was facing the other direction

Hugo couldn’t believe what was happening to him. First he was fucked by a video game character, second he was taking a shit in Hyrule field, so real that he could feel the bush’s leaves and twigs on his nude skin. He must still be dreaming, he supposed, but at the same time he was sure he was awake.

—Link... please hit me hard... — He asked Link, offering his cheek and closing his eyes.

—You really liked it, huh?— Link laughed and slapped him gently.

Hugo didn’t find it funny, nor he was in the mood to hide his worries from Link. Soon the boy’s face became gloomy and he sat on the grass, facing down. Link’s laughter ceased and his expression became that of a mixture between curiosity and worry.

—Link, I’m scared... last night, before even being here I was in my house, in my bed, trying to sleep... I thought all of this was a dream, but I didn’t seem to wake up... could this be real?—Hugo said hesitantly, afraid of what Link would think of him.

—Look Hugo... It seems you might have been allucinating somehow. This is the real world, Hyrule... However, I know someone that might be able to help you.— Link hugged him and kissed his forehead.

Hugo was too troubled to think about what Link had just said. All that he could ponder was whether or not his senses were misleading him, whether that hyper realistic dream was still ongoing. “If, by some mysterious means, all of this is real... What of my life in the real world? What of my mom, my sister, my father? Are they here too? I had college tomorrow, an important test... my friend would visit me the other day...” His mind went on.

Link didn’t know what to say, the boy seemed a bit crazier than he thought. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get all involved in his problems, but he kind of liked Hugo and had to find somewhere safe to leave him.

—Look, Hugo, I don’t know where you are from and how you ended up here. But face it, this is where you are now.—Link tried to lighten the mood, as he lifted Hugo’s face.—Come on, I’ll take you with me, it’s gonna be fun, trust me!

Hugo cheered up a bit, as he saw the hero’s smile. Somehow he felt relieved. Link told him to get ready and lent him his Hyllian clothes, which ended up a bit loose and baggy, but it was good for the moment. Link had some apples in his back pack, so they had a quick breakfast. Link started telling him about Hyrule, but to his surprise, Hugo seemed to know a lot of the place and Link started suspecting he wasn’t from another land. “How can I tell him that this all is a game and in fact I’ve explored this whole place several times through a screen? Would I seem to be crazy?” Hugo thought.

—Link, take your Sheikah Slate... — Hugo asked.

—But how do you know about it? I haven’t told you yet!— Link became suspicious

—Imagine I had something like that back in my home land, but I could see the entire Hyrule through it. Not only me, a lot of people too. And for us, this whole place would be imaginary...— Hugo watched Link’s face react in various shades of disbelief. — Please, you don’t need to believe me or not... Just try to imagine from my point of view. That’s what I’m going through right now.

Link took some time to think. He stopped trying to evaluate the reality of that explanation and tried to suppose it was real for the sake of understanding Hugo. He stared at Hugo with pity and then pulled the boy closer, hugging him tightly and caressing his hair.

—Poor thing... you must be suffering a lot. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you and accept you just as you are.—Link kissed Hugo’s forehead tenderly and took some time in that position.

That didn’t work as Hugo wanted, but it was better than trying to win an useless argument. It was uncomfortable for him to know that Link thought of him as somewhat mentally ill of handicapped, but he could leave it be for that moment. They didn’t talk about Hugo’s world, Link didn’t ask about it and whenever he noticed that Hugo was taking the conversation to that direction he interrupted with a smile, asking him to “take easy for now”.

Link was enjoying the walk, even though he would have rushed through with his glider, shield surfing or simply teleporting. Their travel pace was slow and Hugo felt tired easily. Eventually they reached some ruins and Link turned around, facing the exhausted twink.

—The sun is setting, I guess it’s better to rest a bit here. We are just a few days from Kakariko Village.— The hero said as he drew an axe.

—What are we going to do in Kakariko?—Hugo asked

—It’s where I live now. I’m going to leave you in a safe place before I face Calamity Ganon.—Link gave Hugo his back and went on to chop some wood.

Hugo felt sad that he was actually going to be abandoned by Link, but at least, he would have a house and be safe. He was starving, he couldn’t hide it as his stomach rumbled while Link tried to light the logs on fire. Link smiled, asking him to wait until he fetched some pumpkins nearby, to make a stew with some other ingredients he had. Hugo agreed and sat by the campfire, patiently, while pressing his belly to relieve the pain of his hunger.

Some minutes later, however, Hugo heard some suspicious noises. He knew those, probably there were some red bokoblins nearby. Hugo decided to hide far from the fire pit, as it would be the obvious location for their assault. Behind some crumbled walls he could see two of them apporaching the area. It didn’t take much time for them to lose interest and move somewhere else. Hugo came back relieved to the campfire, when suddenly he heard a heavy breathe behind him. As he turned around to face that horrendous bokoblin, he screamed terrorized and the bokoblin hit him with its club, sending the boy flying to a wall. Hugo was screaming in pain and crouching, trying his best to escape. As the bokoblin got near, he became more and more desperate. The last thing he could do, when the creature had reached him and raised its club for the final blow, was to close his eyes and pray that Link would come to save him. A few seconds later, he felt a light tremor followed by a muffled noise of the huge creature falling down. Hugo openend his eyes to see three arrows attached to the back of its neck.

—Hugo! Are you hurt?— Link shouted at distance, running towards him.

As Link got near, the other two bokoblins jumped from the shadows, aiming their clubs at the hero, that swiftly dodged and drew his master sword, answering them with mighty slashes that eventually took both down.

Hugo cried in pain, he couldn’t move properly, he didn’t seem to have broken any bones, but it was still too painful to do anything. Link ran to tend to his wounds as fast as possible and when all seemed safe, he ran back to the place where he left the pumpkins before he drew the bow to save Hugo. After some preparation, the stew was ready. Hugo’s pain was soothed by that tasty smell and much more by Link helping him eat, scooping it to the spoon, blowing and taking it to the boy’s mouth.

—I’m so sorry... I shouldn’t have let you alone. It’s my fault you are hurt.— Link apologised

—It’s not your fault... I’m just one more burden for you to carry... thanks for being so nice to me.— Hugo cried silently to the thought of Link blaming himself for Hugo’s weakness.

They both ate to their contempts and Link suggested washing Hugo’s body to help it heal. Cold water was a great medicine, he reasoned. Hugo trusted his care to Link, more than happy to be managed by the hero, who took the boy in his arms and carried him to the river. Link stripped off his shirt and then undressed Hugo, who despite the shame didn’t react against it. They found a shallower and slower part of the river, Link laid Hugo and let his body be washed, while massaging. Hugo stood there for some minutes and started moving gently his wounded body, feeling the pain easened.

—Thank you Link... I’m feeling less painful now. Maybe tomorrow I’ll be able to walk.—Hugo said

—Don’t push yourself, Hugo.—Link rubbed his fingers softly against the boy’s cheeks.

Hugo watched the hero’s toned body project over his, as Link massaged one of his bruises and poured water where the stream didn’t reach properly. He could feel Link’s warmth, his scent and his taste burst from his memories. The hero’s pale skin reflected the moonlight, glistening with tiny drops of water spilled on his chest. He looked at the waistline, perfectly sculpted to tempt him to lower his gaze towards Link’s crotch. He could see it pressing against the fabric of the trousers. Link was surely holding himself back to not abuse the wounded boy in that very moment.

—Link... I wanted to thank you somehow...— Hugo said staring fixedly at the hero’s hard dick.

Link smiled with satisfaction and sat by the margin, releasing his dick from his pants. Hugo crouched to reach Link’s lap, fitting his body on the floor between Link’s legs. It was the first time he was seeing that cock, which ravaged him the last night.

—It’s beautiful— Hugo said

Link grabbed the boy’s hair and pulled it gently, rushing him to mouth it already.

It was thick, as Hugo has already known and slightly longer than average. He started by licking earnestly the balls, swallowing the few strands of hair that eventually attached to his mouth. It was a bit sweaty and salty, which turned him on even more, the masculine scent was even more intense. Link pulled Hugo’s hair up and with his hand adjusted his shaft to have its head facing the boy’s mouth. Link rubbed his pulsating cock all over Hugo’s face, feeling it press thoroughly against those shy lips, appreciating the embarassed expression Hugo made when it hit his eye and the lustful moans when Link slapped his dick on Hugo’s cheeks. Hugo ran his tongue around the spongy head, that already tasted pre-cum and shoved it into his mouth, wishing that Link could thoroughly feel Hugo’s throat with his dick. Hugo was even more turned on when Link’s grip on his head tightened and the hero pushed his head down, while slowly thrusting his cock upwards. As Hugo choked on Link’s penis, the hero would slap his face and give him a little time to breath before pushing his head again. Finally Link pulled his dick halfway out and held it inside Hugo’s mouth, so that all the cum spilled on his tongue and mouth, allowing Hugo to taste it properly, as opposed to cumming on the throat.

—Is it tasty?—Link asked as the last jolts of semen jumped out of his dick.

Hugo hummed positively, with his mouth full, still sucking hard on the dick, trying to milk all its volume. Hugo licked the tip to collect the remaining drops and then, before swallowing, opened his mouth, to show Link his load. The hero smile with satisfaction when he saw all that cum on the boy’s mouth and Hugo’s pleasure holding it. Link kissed Hugo’s forehead and the boy swallowed it all, attaching himself exhaustedly to Link’s slightly sweaty body.

—I am sure you will be an omega.— Link wondered

Now that Hugo realized, the other day Link had also mentioned this omega thing, but he couldn’t care less at the time.

—What do you mean by that?—Hugo asked confused

—Oh, you will know it. But basically there are three kinds of people, Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Omegas are the sluttiest, most submissive and sex driven of all. When they are in Heat, all they can think of is to be fucked, preferably by an Alpha. But who knows, maybe you end up a Beta...— Link explained.

—I don’t get it, I’m not like that and I doubt I will ever be.— Hugo denied sternly, which led Link to let a tiny laugh escape— What about you?

—I’m a Beta. Kind of the middle ground. Good thing is that I can’t get pregnant nor impregnate.— Link clarified.

—But men don’t impregnate!— Hugo retorted shocked

—Male omegas do. Be careful if you end up being one.— Link explained. —Usually in the first weeks after turning 18 males present. That’s when it becomes obvious to everybody which of the three you are.—

—I’ve turned 18 three days ago...—Hugo said worringly.

—Don’t worry, I’ll be by your side whatever you are. Remember, I told you I’ll accept you just the way you are!—Link patted the boy’s head.

—I-it’s already late... let’s sleep— Hugo stuttered as Link said all that kind things to him.

Link took Hugo carefully in his arms and carried him to the now extingshed campfire. But they wouldn’t feel cold, he thought, because they would be cuddling tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The A/B/O dynamics is going to develop in the next chapters, sorry for the delay.


	3. Into The Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five days have passed since chapter two. In that time, they both grew friendlier and became more attached. However, will it remain this way?

—Careful Link!— Hugo shouted as the hero got surrounded by a Moblin and two bokoblins.

From a short slope, hidden, Hugo cheered for Link while avoiding that dangerous combat. He still needed help to walk and Link got him a wooden staff. Now they were cleaning that small monster camp they found in the way. Better be safe than sorry.

Link suddenly flew up high with a powerful gale that formed around him, quickly, in mid-air, he drew three ancient arrows and shot one at each creature, that simply vanished. He landed safely and winked at Hugo who tried to climb down the slope, catiously, but ended up tripping and falling.

—You are always getting hurt. I’m starting to think it’s for me to go easy when fucking you...—Link headed towards him with a smile, while Hugo complained about the pain.

—You shouldn’t be spending those arrows on such weak monsters...—Hugo warned.

—Once you are safe in Kakariko I can take more risks, but for now I want to be sure.— Link pinched Hugo’s cheek.— Come with me, real quick.

Link grabbed Hugo by the hand and guided him towards a wooden tower in that monster camp, he pickep the boy up, who allowed reluctantly, and both flew up high with the same glae from before, landing on the top of the structure, a few meters from the ground.

—You wanted to take me here?—Hugo asked.

Link sat on the chest, with Hugo down on the platform. He stripped his pants, letting his cock loose and smirked at Hugo, who got the message. Hugo kneeled in front of him and began working his mouth around the shaft. At first he was a bit self conscious, as they were doing it in plain sight under harsh sunlight. But soon he remembered that there weren’t hardly any chances that there would be a traveller around those parts.

—Strip, I wanna fuck you up here!—Link demanded.

—B-But Link! This tower doesn’t seem very strong, I don’t know...— Hugo got interrupted by Link’s dick thrusting into his mouth again as he removed it to talk.

—Don’t talk when your mouth is full, it’s not delicate.—Link replied playfully.

Shortly after, Link pulled up Hugo’s shirt, stripping it off him, and dragged Hugo to the chest, placing the boy on it, facing down, as if it was a table. Hugo’s knees had left the ground by a few centimeters and his ass was facing the Hyllian’s dick, whose owner was standing just in front of the chest. Hugo could see the ground from that view and started shaking his legs in panic.

—No, Link, I’m gonna fall if you do that!—Hugo shouted

—Shut up and take it, who knows when I’ll be able to fuck you on a place like this again.— Link stripped the boy’s pants and used it to tie Hugo’s legs.

The Hyllian spitted grossly on the boy’s ass, missing some attempts by quite a lot, hitting his lower back. Then he squeezed his fingers in the liquid, taking it to the slit between the ass cheeks and spreading it around the hole. He spread the ass cheeks with both hands and moved his face nearer. He took breath and accumulated saliva to spit generously on the exposed hole and follow it with his tongue. Hugo was quite loosened already, not only he was getting used to it due to the previous days, but also he liked when Link treated him like a fuck boy, disregarding what he said and forcing him into humilliating situations.

Link grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand and pressed his dick head against the soaked hole, pulling the boy’s slender body against his shaft, that slid soundly with a damp slap. Among the damp poundings, Hugo heard a peculiar sound, which he immediately recognized as the Sheikah’s Slate camera.

—Link! Are you taking photos?!—Hugo complained and look back to confirm

—Shut up and moan for me!— Link thrusted harder and caught a photo of Hugo’s reaction moan

Before Hugo could complain more, Link grabbed and laid him on the platform, facing down, then climbed on his thighs and gently leaned his body forward, slipping his dick once more inside. This time it was tighter, he put the sheikah slate aside and squeezed Hugo’s ass cheeks tighter, against his dick. Hugo felt so much more friction and started moaning harder. Link got excited and began pounding vigorously, as the wooden structure shook and creaked.

—St-Stop!—Hugo begged whilst moaning.

—Almost...—Link shouted panting hard

When Link finally reach his climax, he gave Hugo a last pound and projected his thrust forward, which gave the little wooden tower the last impulse it needed to lose balance and start falling. Hugo screamed in panic, Link was dazed in pleasure, filling his lover with cum and both were falling down. In the last moments, Link reached his Sheikah Slate and used stasis to keep the whole structure and Hugo frozen in mid-air, then he climbed down Hugo’s thighs and, from the ground, pulled Hugo to himself, freeing the boy from the crumbling structure’s damage.

—See... you can’t be safer—Link smiled, still panting, sweating and relieved, with cum dripping from his dick.

—Please... don’t do that again. I was really scared.—Hugo hugged him, furious but tranquilized to be safe.

Link untied Hugo’s feet and gave him his wrinkled trousers. Both dressed up and resumed their journey to Kakariko. In the past five days, since Hugo got wounded, their relationship straightened, Link became a bit more of a prankster and Hugo learned that he liked being bullied. Link was very fond of taking pictures. Hugo only recently noticed that in the Sheikah Slate he had photos of him since that day in the shrine. He couldn’t however erase them and Link had fun watching him complain about him taking photos of awkward moments, such as the one they were previously in.

They had a bet, Link would let him erase one photo if he could stay a whole hour holding Link’s cum on his mouth without swallowing. Hugo complained about it being ridiculous, but those were the terms. Until now, he didn’t suceed.

—So... about that omega thing... how can you be so sure it’ll happen to me?—Hugo asked, worried, as they walked along a road, close to a river.

—Why would you be different? Don’t worry, being an omega isn’t so bad! You will have an Alpha that loves you and takes care of you. Take care of children and have comfortable life!— Link tried to infect Hugo with his entusiasm, but everything he said was a turn off.

—I don’t want to be some Alpha’s play boy, I wanted to be yours... and I don’t want children... I wanted to go on adventures!— Hugo replied frustrated.

Link didn’t answer, Hugo found it quite disturbing that the Hyllian remained silent, mainly after he declaring that wanted to be with him. He was practically proposing to him but all he got was silence. Hugo pulled Link by his arm and the hero turned around by his own volition. Hugo could see he was on the verge of crying.

—What happened? Have I said something bad? I didn’t mean to!— Hugo asked worringly

—No... it’s not you. You are quite sweet and make things easier for me... it’s just that I wished I were not a Beta.—Link confessed. —But anyway, I gotta take you to Kakariko, then I gotta save the world.— Link turned his back, sighing.

Hugo noticed this might be a sensitive matter, so it would be better leaving it aside for now. They kept walking for some more time when Link stopped and quietly held Hugo back. He had spotted some horses ahead. This would make their trip so much easier. They were near Kakariko bridge, but because Hugo was so slow, it would still take around two days. Link put on his Sheikah set quickly. It was already getting dark. He sneaked behind one of the wild horses and mounted it with an agile leap. The horse fought back for some minutes, running around and jumping, but eventually Link could soothe it and get it to cooperate.

—Let’s go, maybe we can get there by the morning—Link rode the horse near Hugo and offered his hand, pulling the boy up to mount the horseback.

Hugo hugged Link’s torso tightly, so as not to fall, but soon he relaxed a little, when he got used to the ride.

They were riding for some hours already, the horse was beginning to feel tired. That was a mountainous area, with two people on its back, the horse simply couldn’t handle the effort and started to slow the pace until it eventually stopped and crouched to rest. Link caught the sleepy Hugo in his arms and laid him on a grass patch. They were just some hours away from Kakariko, it was safe to rest there.

Link noticed Hugo was sweating too much for a cold night, when he touched the boy’s neck, he immediately noticed Hugo had fever. There was something odd, however, with that fever. Link bent his head closer to Hugo’s neck and sniffed carefully. To his surprised he could smell pheromones. It was still indistinguishable, but soon he would be presenting as an Alpha, Beta or Omega male.

—Hey, wake up!—Link shook the sleepy boy, that slowly recovered his senses.

—Sorry, did I oversleep?—Hugo asked. —I feel dizzy... Am I sick?—

Link lay beside him and, without a word, he pressed his lips against Hugo’s, in a gentle kiss.

—No, dear... I just wanted to enjoy these last moments with you.—Link kissed him passionately.

—I wish I could travel with you... If only I weren’t so weak...—Hugo complained.

—I appreciate that. I also wished we could spend more time together. I’ve been having so much fun with you lately that I decided not even to bother thinking about what would happen when you present...—Link said gloomly, tightening his embrace on Hugo.

—If there’s somehing worrying you, please tell me!—the boy asked attentiously

—If you could choose, what would you present as?—Link asked

—Well I don’t know, being a Beta might be cool, you can have some of both worlds...—Hugo wondered

—And yet no world of mine... You see, by not being an omega I lost any chances with the love of my life and now by not being an Alpha I’ll lose my chances with you...—Link tried to muffle his crying, but it was impossible for Hugo not to notice.

—And why do you think you are going to lose me? I can still decline any Alphas I find! You can protect me, you are strong!—Hugo tried to cheer him up.

—Don’t worry, I will be ok... just let me cuddle you tonight. Stay with me. Just like this...—Link wrapped himself around Hugo and both rested tightly in that grass patch. Their breathing encompassed as they were one living being.


	4. House of the...Links?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo is presenting and attracting attention. Wild rushes their arrival at Kakariko, and finally he reaches home. Now it's time for Hugo to settle and get to know the house and... its inhabitants?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my fourth chapter written in sequence. I'll take my time to reread it for spelling mistakes and such. Please be kind as English is not my first language and I might have made some mistakes due to sleepiness

Link and Hugo slept comfortably, but were soon awaken by some chatter as people grouped around them

—Hey! Isn’t that the Hyllian Champion, Link?!—A woman’s voice exclaims in surprise

—Too bad he is just a Beta!—A man’s voice mocks

—That’s some fresh omega, it seems as if he just presented!—Another man’s voice expresses rejoice

—Don’t dare you! It’s the champion’s omega!—An old lady warns

—That champion is a Beta, and I’m an Alpha!—The man retorts

The crowd got louder and more violent, some trying to get closer and other trying to hold them. Link woke up in panic, checking to see if Hugo was still beside him and, to his relief, they were still together.

—Fast, Hugo, wake up and grab me!—Link whispered to Hugo, who obeyed confused.

They took flight and Link opened his paraglider. They were too heavy to glide much far, but it was enough to hide up a hill.

—What was happening?—Hugo asked

—It’s you... your omega’s scent attracted a lot of people from the village and even some travellers.—said Link, sniffing at Hugo, soothed.

Link, however, took a step back, which Hugo found strange, but decided not to ask. The hero turned his back and guided the way through the hills. They were, in fact, taking a short cut, avoiding several turns that the road made to contour the elevations. They were in a hurry, so Link flew them across several depressions and hard routes on that new trail. Finally, they could see the Sheikah symbols down on the road to Kakariko, and from the elevation Hugo got a good grasp of the village. It was quite beautiful, a simple but a very soothing place to live, just as he knew it from the game. However, the village seemed a bit bigger and had some more houses than he could remember.

They flew down to the road and entered the village normally. Link was received with many people greeting him happily, others not so welcomingly. Towards Hugo, several disapproval gazes, luscious whistles and mockery laughs were directed. Link grabbed his hand tightly and pressed onwards, through the road that crossed the city.

—Will I be alright here alone? I mean, people seem hostile to me...—Hugo asked scared

They stopped by a house and Link knocked the door, sighing.

—Who said you would be alone?—Link mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

The door opened in no time and Hugo became flabbergasted as he saw a blonde boy in green tunics, sexy white leggings and the traditional Link’s hood jump on Link, his Link, hugging him and messing with his hair!

—You sure took long, Wild!—The new Link exclaimed excited

—Hugo this is Time, Time this is Hugo.—Link said totally unenergetic

—That’s right, and he is Wild. Or you can call us both Link!—Time laughed joyfully.

Hugo had difficulty understanding what was happening before him. Until then he had accepted that somehow all of this wasn’t a dream and that he had somehow been warped inside the game, maybe a parallel reality. But this wasn’t ok at all,he thought. Didn’t make sense, the Hero of Time should be long dead according to the game’s timeline.

—Time... as in Hero of Time?—Hugo asked surprised

—Uh... yeah! Do you know me?—Time dropped Wild and stood curious next to Hugo, examining the boy. —Oh! Are you the new omega people were talking about?— He asked while sniffing at the boy’s neck.

Wild took a step between them and pushed Time back lightly.

—You are scaring him!—Wild warned

Wild grabbed Hugo’s hand and stormed inside with a grumpy face, as Time followed behind talking to the boy.

—Sorry if I scared you. I really missed Wild and I got a bit excited I met an omega, your kind is very rare, you know!—Time apologised, this time less expansively

They didn’t have enough time to speak, as Wild pulled Hugo forward and stepped between them, letting Hugo guide the way into the house, followed by him and then Time. The house was quite tidy, the floor and walls were made of a dark wood.Before the entrance door, outside, there was an adorable small set of stairs and a small lamp hanging on one of the wooden beams that supported the ceiling, which extended slightly towards the outside, beyond the building. Inside, from the central door, a large green rug covered the way to a step, which divided the entrance from the rest of the house. Hugo left his shoes there, seeing that there were some pairs of slippers by the step. To the right there was kitchen and to the left a living room and, facing them, a set of stairs.

—Hugo you are so adorable! You could spend some time with us here in Kakariko...— Time talked to Hugo again, ignoring Wild, that stood between them

—He will. I need him to be safe. Besides, you might be able to help him. He has quite a funny story.—Wild interrupted.

He was gently pushing Hugo through the house and then upstairs. On the second floor there was a hallway, with a huge room to the left, two relatively big rooms to the right and an even bigger room at the end, which, assuming all rooms were rectangular, that one would be the largest. Hugo finally stood before that room’s door. All the doors there were sliding doors, just like in traditional japanese houses. He pushed aside the light wooden door, that slid without any problems, revealing a wide room, with a big bed, some furniture, a small office and a private bath, large enough to accomodate up to six people comfortably. By the bed, there were some stands with suits of armor and near them some holding a very characteristic green tunic, apparently thicker, with a brown belt and a bag hanging from the waist line. At its ends, where the green fabric stopped, a bit of chain mail extended from the tunic, suggesting that the whole clothing is reinforced with metal underneath.

—What a sweet smell... I thought the two of you were Betas...—A young and powerful voice echoed from the bath.

Wild pushed Hugo forward into the room.

—Twilight, I’ve returned. I also brought someone that I wish you would allow to live here... He has nowhere to go and just presented...—Wild declared politely, it was odd for Hugo to see him acting so chivalrous.

“Twilight? As in Hero of Twilight? Don’t tell me it’s another Link” Hugo thought. As he walked towards the bath, facing the opening left by the slidding door, slightly open, he started feeling hot. When he was already venturing into the misty room, he could smell two fragrances, one of lavender, a really relaxing scent of that flower and the other was a different smell. He had never felt that in his life, in a way he couldn’t even describe it. Before he knew, his body was instinctively leaning towards it, as if attracted. Suddenly, through the mist, holding a towel around his waist, a strong blonde young adult appeared. His face was delicate, that of a boy, his body was slender, just like Wild’s, but his muscles were far more fleshy and outlined. His expression was a bit gloomy and authoritative.

—So are you the omega boy I heard about? I’m Twilight, or Link if you will.—Twilight cupped Hugo’s chin with his hand and walked past him, towards the bed.

When Hugo felt his touch, suddenly all of his body went hot and his mind got numb. Twilight pulled the towel from his waist to dry his hair. Hugo looked at him instinctively, almost as if hypnotized.

—Wild, give him some supressants, I don’t want to end up impregnating him just now.—Twilight ordered, as he covered his nose with the towel.

Wild ran to one of the drawers in Twilight’s room and grabbed some pills along with a glass of water from a jug in the desk nearby. Hugo was lain on the floor, panting heavily, with high fever. Wild shoved the pill inside the boy’s mouth and followed by pouring water, that Hugo thirstily gulped.

In a matter of minutes, Hugo was back to himself and his scent was under control. He was lain on a bedroll, surrounded by the three Links.

—So you woke up... I’m sorry for you having to go through all that. Wild told me you came from a land where Alpha, Betas and Omegas don’t exist.—Twilight spoke calmly.

All the three Links were wearing kimono like clothes, all three white with some leaf stamps. Twilight’s stamps were green, Time’s were yellow and Wild’s were blue.

—I’m the master of this house, Wild and Time are my dear Betas. I hope you feel at home here, hopefully I will call you my omega someday.— he continued.

—Are you an Alpha?—Hugo asked Twilight, who hummed positively.

—Now that you are awake, Time, please take him to the kitchen and make him something to eat.— Twilight ordered and in no time Hugo had his wrist grabbed by the Hero of Time—Wild, I need a massage, go fetch the oil.

Hugo could see Wild a bit confused. While he looked at Twilight with excitement, he became instantly heartbroken as he turned his dight to Hugo. Now he could understand why Wild wanted to be an omega or an Alpha, being a Beta really meant he couldn’t have anything properly, just insufficient bits of both experiences.

Time and Hugo talked a lot about Wild in the kitchen. This Link was funny and good humoured, also very kind. Hugo told him about his own world and that Wild told him Time might be able to help him come back home.

—So Hugo, this whole story of yours is quite hard to believe... but so is mine! I believe you might have been warped between dimensions, just like I did when I travelled through time to meet Twilight... and how we ended up here. It was not bad after all, we’ve met Wild, he’s such a hottie and a nice guy.— Time talked enthusiastically while cooking some soup for Hugo.

—So, I also know about you and Twilight from my world. Like of your journey to free the sages and fight Ganondorf and his quest to save the light spirits and free the world from the twilight, Zant and Ganondorf again!—Hugo exposed his knowledge proudly

—Wow, you really did your research. I guess I can believe what you said, in parts. Anyway, I’m not so sure I can help you. I’m just good at travelling through time, but in your case it’s a much more complex case. Maybe Twilight can help, as we was one to travel through dimensions, even if was between very close ones.

They talked a bit more, Time got extremely surprised as Hugo could tell most of his life without them ever meeting before. He started testing Hugo’s knowledge, but the boy wouldn’t get a single one wrong. After eating, Hugo asked if he could take some soup to Wild and Twilight. Time got excited with the idea, it would be very cute of him to do that.

The omega boy led the away, holding two bowls of hot soup. Time opened the door for him to see Twilight lain on a mat, with Wild sat on his back, both nude.

—He’s just massaging Twilight, I do it everyday—Time whispered to Hugo’s ear, which tranquilized the jealous boy

—Wild... Twilight... I brought you some soup...—Hugo declared, while averting his gaze, mixed between shyness and jealousy.


	5. Twilight's Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo gets introduced to the house rules, Time gets some days off to travel and Wild has to shoulder all the chores alone. Upstairs, Hugo undertakes some spicy bath cleaning, but something goes wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the sex scenes aren't getting tiresome, but I can't help it, many more to come

Hugo stood still, holding the two ceramic bowls of hot soup, just waiting for Twilight to allow him to enter. He was trying to make a good impression on the Alpha and master of the house. The couple of Links on the mat turned their attention to Hugo. Wild switched his sight between Twilight and Hugo, waiting for his time to speak.

—How cute of you, Hugo. Please come in. Wild, you haven’t eaten yet, right?—Twilight arched his upper back up, interrupting Wild’s massage.

Wild quickly stood up and moved aside, allowing Twilight to sit properly.

—Yes, I’m a bit hungry, thanks.—Wild smiled to Hugo and quickly made space between him and Twilight, for Hugo to sit, he tapped the floor lightly as a signal.

Hugo moved there carefully, balancing the bowls, and Time followed behind, sitting opposite to Wild, beside Twilight. Hugo stood in front of Twilight, trying to avert his eyes from his both his body and his gaze. As he tried to kneel, slowly, to place the bowls for them, he had difficulty balancing the bowls, a bit afraid to spill the soup. Before he could tell a pair of hands grabbed the bowl on right right hand, they were Wild’s. Hugo thanked him with a discrete nod and held Twilight’s bowl with both hands. He sat on his feet, knelt to Twilight’s height and moved the bowl slightly towards him, looking down.

Twilight took it from his hands, but made sure to place his hands on Hugo’s, holding them briefly with the bowl, before sliding them to hold the ceramic.

—Thanks. Please sit, we need to talk.—Twilight pointed forward, for Hugo to sit opposite to him.

Hugo took a step backwards and before he could sit, Time threw a small aquare pillow for him. He placed it and sat, crossing his legs. Wild was a bit down, probably because Hugo couldn’t sit next to him. Twilight sipped on the spoon and turned his attention to Hugo.

—So, Hugo, I’ll shelter you. It may not look like, but I liked you. If you turn out to be a good and dedicated boy I’ll make you very happy.— Twilight said

His voice was somewhat soothing, Hugo hadn’t noticed before, there was something inside him that wanted to please that guy and hear compliments from his voice.

—You’ll share some chores with Time and Wild, but you will be the one I’ll call if I need something.—Twilight declared.—Wild, I thought about what you asked before. You and Time can use him as well, but tell me before.—

Wild’s mood lightened up and he thanked Twilight.

—Last thing. The second in charge here is Time, if I’m not home, he’ll manage the house chores and you must obey him. However, Wild has preference over you for personal use. I know you two share some feelings, so I would like to allow that.—The generous Alpha declared.

Time didn’t seem to be much worried about that, Wild, on the other hand, had an ear to ear smile, he winked playfully to Hugo, who was nodding his head to everything Twilight said, paying close attention to his words.

—Well, today Time will have a day off from the chores, as you’ve been out a long time, Wild. Start by the garden and then do the house cleaning. I’ll have Hugo clean my room.—Twilight stood up as he finished his talking.

—Great! I’ll be going to the Temple of Time ruins! Can I have like three days to do it?—Time asked with a leap of joy

—Seems fair to me. Then when you are back Wild can go take care of that Calamity thing in the castle.—Twilight said with disinterest, as Time already rushed to his room.

Wild didn’t say anything, in fact, he didn’t seem very disappointed for having to wait to resume his quest to save Hyrule. From what Hugo had known of him, he was behaving quite the opposite of what one would expect. It didn’t take long for Hugo to connect the dots as he remembered how polite he is towards Twilight and the smily way he looked at that Link.

Wild stood up happily and made his way out of the room, stopping by Hugo in the way. He grabbed the boy’s waist and pulled him closer agressively, pressing their hips together. Hugo couldn’t hold his erection from just feeling Wild’s hands wrap aroung his slender body.

—I’ll make sure you know every corner of this house—Wild whispered softly on Hugo’s ears and then released the boy, who rushed to hide his erection, from Twilight, who looked at the scene with a smirk.

Once Wild had gone, Twilight went on his way to close the door, silently. They were both alone in that room.

Twilight slowly walked to Hugo, who faced him anxiously. He worked his fingers beneath Hugo’s shirt, calmly stripping it off and then he spread his fingers around Hugo’s hips, opening space between the boy’s delicate curves and the fabric layers of trousers and underwear. Hugo felt Twilight’s heavy hands play with his tender skin, squeezing it hard. Link’s middle finger dug through the gap between the boy’s ass cheeks and hooked against the hole, pressing its way in.

Hugo moaned as he flinched and slightly lost his balance, causing him to lean forward on Twilight’s body. Link slid his other hand from the boy’s ass to his lower back, keeping the other as it was. Then he firmly pulled the boy’s back towards him, which caused his ass the bend upwards a bit, as he thrusted deeper his finger. It was painful, Twilight hadn’t lubricated his finger, Hugo could withstand.

—Let’s go to the bath. I want you to clean it for me.—Twilight whispered and retracted his finger. Then he pushed down the boy’s last pieces of clothing, leaving him complety nude.

Hugo nodded, trying to hide his flushed cheeks and his erection. As he went past Twilight, he felt his butt burn with a loud slap from Twilight. Getting to the bathroom, he saw a bucket of water, some pieces of soap, a brush and a vial of purple liquid on the corner. He rushed to grab everything but the vial. The bath was square, with rounded corners, it was quite big. Hugo poured water all over the bath, then wet the brush and finally rubbed it against the soap, preparing it for brushing the stony walls of that huge bath. He went on fours and focused on rubbing thoroughly every centimeter of that place.

Twilight watched as Hugo worked and began to untie his kimono, stripping it off to be completely naked.

—Good boy, let me check if you are doing it right.—Twilight walked towards him

He knelt behind Hugo, resting his hard dick on the boy’s lower back. He then curved over Hugo and rested some of his torso’s weight on the boy’s fragile back. Hugo lost it with the sudden approach and stopped brushing, feeling paralysed by the feeling that Twilight’s body provoked on his.

—Here, let me teach you—Twilight, in that same position, grabbed both of Hugo’s wrists and joined them on the brush. Then he imitated the movement, sliding the brush all the way to Hugo’s knee and then to the limit of their reach.

Hugo could feel his breathe, the heat of his body and the throbbing of his dick, compressed between Hugo’s lower back and Twilight’s belly. Hugo tried to concentrate on brushing, but he let Twilight’s hand guide his, following his movements.

—Well done, I’ll be watching from your back.—Twilight released Hugo’s wrists and erected his torso.

Hugo resumed brushing, his legs were a bit shaky, as they reacted to the contact with Twilight’s warm thighs. He kept with the wide movements Twilight taught him. Twilight stood up and walked to the edge of the bath, just in front of Hugo. He sat there and watched as the boy’s thin arms and slim back put all their muscle to use on the task. Hugo was rubbing that same area since the beginning, but now that Twilight sat in front of him, he didn’t want to switch to another place. He admired Link’s feet and he worked on the cleaning. He tilted the head slightly to the sides, looking carefully at Twilight’s legs, in the perfect balance between muscular bulk and slimness. Hugo felt hot, he began to sweat a bit, he could smell Twilight more than the soap right below his nose.

—Poor thing, you must be tired already. Sweating so much.—Twilight moved one of his feet onto Hugo’s hands, stopping him.

Hugo released the brush and got closer, positioning himself between Twilight’s legs, facing directly the guy’s crotch. Twilight grabbed his own dick with one hand and Hugo’s chin with the other, pulling the boy’s face closer without any difficulty.

Hugo stared at the rosy head, swelling as he approached his mouth. When his lips could feel the tender, but firm texture of that hot head, his nose caught a hypnotizing scent. He couldn’t think straight, his thoughts became hazy. All he wanted at that moment was to fulfill that primal impulse that erupted from within. He wanted to taste that dick, to feel sullied by its fallic odour, to have it spread its sweat and its scent all over his face and his body. He wanted to feel wasted by that guy in front of him, to have that body tagged to his in a overwhelming embrace.

Hugo received Twilight’s dick deep inside his mouth, admiring his body and he sucked earnestly his Alpha’s cock. From the slightly hairy groin, to the toned abs, that contracted and relaxed in reaction to Twilight’s dick thrusting. Up above, he could see the strong pectorals that lead to a pair of wide shoulders, so mighty that Hugo felt safety and comfort by looking them from below. Those sculpted arms that extended away from the shoulders gave him the urge for being embraced, to feel them wrap around him fragile body and be at their mercy. His hands were the epitome of the Alpha’s authority over Hugo’s body, they could and would do as they pleased with him. Hugo felt accomplished simply by being handled like a fuck boy to fulfill Twilight’s pleasure. Link’s hand had a tight grip on Hugo’s hair, forcingly swinging the boy’s head back and forth, as his dick pounded Hugo’s throat.

Lost in his desire, drooling, ocasionally choking and gasping, Hugo sucked Twilight’s dick trying to swallow from it every bit of its flavour, every bit of his Alpha’s pheromones. Twilight panted heavily, his sweat dripped all over his body. As Hugo’s head hit his belly upon mouthing the full length of his dick, the boy’s forehead became drenched in sweat, that forced him to close his eyes and it dripped from there.

—lie down!—Twilight ordered loudly, rushing his dick out of Hugo’s mouth and pushing the boy violently to the floor of the bath.

Quickly, Twilight grabbed him by the ankles and flipped Hugo’s whole body, making his belly slap the cold and wet floor of the bath, as he tried to protect his head with his arms. Hugo was lain defenselessly, still overwhelmed by the brute way Twilight managed him. His ass was exposed, he felt his hole twitching and and he promptly arched his back, signaling to his Alpha that he was completely at mercy.

Twilight held his soaked dick and quickly moved his body over Hugo’s, immediately invading the boy’s ass, ruthlessly. His dick slid in forcingly, even with all the lubrication from the saliva, Hugo still could feel it ripping his way through. But all he could do was beg Twilight to overwhelm him, to abuse his body and to drench him in cum.

Twilight felt after some thrusts the emergence to cum, it was so hard to hold it an omega, he couldn’t last anymore. Soon he moaned soundly, as he pounded his dick deep, enjoying the last moments and he unloaded his cum inside. At the same moment, Hugo felt his dick throb wildly as his own sperm was released.

They both stood still, Twilight’s dick refused to limp, Hugo’s body couldn’t cope with the idea of separating from his Alpha. His mind was still dazed and he could only moan quietly

—M-master... make me yours...—Hugo moaned repetitively

Suddenly, Twilight pulled out his dick and stood up hastily.

—What have we done... Hurry up. Get dressed, we need to go to Impa. Chances are I have impregnated you right now!—Twilight said worringly

Hugo felt a chill run his body. “Pregnant? No... it can’t be... I just got here... I’m too young for that!” the most varied thoughts ran his mind, he could see himself fat, holding a baby, becoming even more fragile. He could see Wild and Twilight avoiding him, because he was not sexy anymore. He couldn’t, however, think of how his baby would come out!

—Twilight... please... help me, I don’t want to be pregnant yet...—Hugo begged whilst holding his urge to cry.

—I know! Sorry to have rushed things! Dress up, if there’s anyone that can help us is Impa, she knows how those things work.—Twilight rushed to dry his body with a towel and then to his wardrobe, pulling his green tunic.

As Hugo finished drying his body, Twilight threw him one of his kimonos.

—Quick, it’s better than nothing. Besides, people will know you belong to me.—Twilight said while Hugo dressed.

Before leaving the room, however, Twilight stopped at the door and turned to Hugo.

—I’m sorry, this should have come first of all—He said before taking his lips towards Hugo’s in a short but tender kiss.

When their lips parted from each other, his eyes met for a few seconds.

—Let’s go.—Twilight then guided the way.


	6. The dawn of a new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight and Hugo rush their way to Impa's house, hoping to find out what consequences had their little moment of fun in the bathroom. Hugo's specially tense as they wait from her the big news that might change his life completely....

The day had been quite dull for Wild since he started working. Hoeing the land was quite an unpleasant task, but he drew his motivation from Twilight, who had quite the like for flowers, which he was planting right now. Wild could envision the Alpha’s rejoice upon watching his garden grow colourful and vivid through his window. He wanted Twilight to be happy, even though he could not be his omega, he still could spoil him and make his days sweeter.

To Wild’s surprise, he saw both Twilight and Hugo rushing through the door. Twilight only wore his green tunic in special occasions, which Wild found quite strange, as the saw the Alpha pulling his omega quickly by the wrist. Hugo was dressed in Twilight’s kimono, trying to keep up with the other’s pace.

—Hey! Has something happened? Where are you two going?— Wild put down the hoe, shouting as the wiped the sweat from his forehead.

The sun was mildly hot, Wild’s naked torso shimmered in sunlight due to the plentyful drops of sweat sprouting from his skin. Twilight stopped by a moment, letting Hugo stand on his feet beside him, as he turned to Wild.

—We’re going to see Impa... I can’t explain right now. By the way, we could have a special dinner tonight, to celebrate Hugo joining our family. When you are done there, can you fetch some ingredients for me? I’m gonna cook tonight.—Twilight asked, leaving no more hints whatsoever

“Well, I guess he let it up to me to choose...” Wild concluded, as he saw both continue on their way to Impa. As Wild paid closer attention to Hugo, he seemed very airy, but he decided to leave it to Twilight.

After some rushed walking, attracting the attention of several Alpha farmers and villagers, they stood in front of Impa’s house door. Twilight knocked and Hugo stepped closer to him, uncomfortable with the looks he had been receiving. He felt invaded and could not stop blaming himself as well to be dressed unproperly.

The door opened and they saw nothing, only to a moment later look down and see a tiny old woman with a huge hat. Impa herself opened the door for them.

—Hello Impa! We need your help...—Twilight greeted her, followed by Hugo’s shy hand wave with a weak smile from behind Link.

—Hero of Twilight... and who? Anyway, come in, let’s have some tea.—Impa turned her back and guided them through the house. They could already feel the herbal aroma.

The two boys sat at one end of the kitchen’s table, impatient while Impa grabbed the cups and poured the drink.

—Impa... I need to know if he’s pregnant.—Twilight couldn’t wait for her to sit properly and start the conversation.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows.

—He’s a boy!—Impa exclaimed

—I know, but he’s an omega... and I’m an Alpha.—Twilight sighed impatiently, trying to explain her the situation.

—I was talking about the baby!—Impa gave a creepy laugh.

Hugo’s face went pale, he looked at Twilight, who became speechless in a matter of seconds. The hero couldn’t look directly at Hugo, who seeked for his comforting gaze, with teary eyes.

—It’s all my fault Hugo... I’m sorry.—Twilight’s voice wavered as he tried to hide his face.

Impa suddenly started laughing louder and had Twilight’s gaze of disapproval aimed at her.

—Don’t look me like that. It was just a funny joke!—Impa explained.

Both didn’t know if they were relieved or furious at her for playing with their emotions like that.

—Let me examine him. But you two should be careful. Omegas can be impregnated up to a few days from the moment they present or when they are in heat.—Impa warned, as she walked out the kitchen, calling for Hugo with her hand.

Both looked each other and Hugo asked Twilight to let him have that moment of privacy, the Alpha nodded positively and released his grasp of his omega’s hand. Hugo followed the old woman upstairs and then to a room full of strange glowing machines. Impa closed the door and asked him to lie on a stretcher, as she scanned his belly with a blue light coming from a device.

—Tell me young boy... I got word that a newly presented omega just came to the village, perhaps it’s you?—She said as the blue light hovered over Hugo’s body.

—Yes... it happened today by morning.—Hugo was sobbing

—Would you be sad if you were to have a baby?—Impa asked calmly

—I just wanted to have more time... I’m too young for that.—He said

—Do you love him?—Impa inquired.—Be honest, you don’t need to lie.

Hugo felt a chill run down his spine. He couldn’t answer that right away, it was too soon. But also he would feel guilty by saying he doesn’t, as Twilight had been so generous and caring. Also he felt that by denying, he would also offend Wild, by being ungrateful to his family. He didn’t want to make Twilight look bad, as the perverted Alpha that forced him to submit and ended up impregnating him early. But he also couldn’t give a positive answer, if he said so, he would be lying both to Impa and to himself, besides, probably that would look like an automated answer, just to shove the question away.

—I don’t know... but I do like him.—Hugo took his time and didn’t express much confidence in his answer.

Impa remained quiet for a moment, Hugo couldn’t know what she had in mind.

—You were honest, so i’ll be too. You are, indeed, on your way to pregnancy. I’m against aborting, you see, but I also grieve to know that you ended up in that situation by an unfortunate accident, without knowing properly how your body worked. I’ll give you a choice this time. Do you want to have this baby or not?— Impa looked at him closely, with a serious face.

Hugo didn’t take long to answer, but the few seconds he remained silently expressed that he understood what that meant to Impa as well.

—I don’t... I’m sorry.—Hugo replied

Impa turned her back and walked a few steps towards a shelf. She grabbed three colourful vials from it, then she went out for a bit and in some minutes came back with two strange flowers. After some grinding and mixing, she brought to Hugo a thick cyan mixture.

—Drink it up. This will make you abort painlessly, but as a side effect you will also feel even more aroused during the next three days. When a male omega is in heat, or has just presented as you did, a duct opens in your rectum that ends up in the organ that is analogous to a woman’s uterus in your body. Only male omegas have that. This will prevent you from impregnating for two days, but mind that this change in your body lasts roughly a week. So be careful. Also, babies are extracted through surgery, if you happen to be ready to deliver and don’t get the baby out by means of opening you to remove it, you might end up dead.—Impa stared at his eyes intently, making sure he understood that information.

Hugo nodded and grabbed anxiously the medicine from her hand, gulping it down in one go, hoping that it would taste terrible. And it did, he gasped and almost puked, but he managed to withstand it.

—Thanks, Impa. I’ll take care this time.—Hugo said

—Don’t mind it. By the way, what’s your name?—She asked

—It’s Hugo.—He smiled.

—Okay, Hugo, let’s go back. Be sure to explain your situation to Twilight. He’s a good boy, I’m sure he will treat you well. From all the Alphas of this village you ended up under the most respectful.—Impa offered him her hand to assist him down the stretcher and both went downstairs.

As Hugo and Impa got to the ground floor, where Link was expecting them, the Hero of Twilight stood up from a chair he was sat, near the staircase.

—How did it go? Is he alright?—Link rushed for answers

—I’m fine now... But I need to explain you some stuff.—Hugo ran to him and hugged Twilight, taking his time to enjoy his Alpha’s embrace.

Twilight ceased asking questions, he could wait for a better time. Now the most important thing was to comfort his dear omega.


	7. Wild with the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugo and Twilight talk after leaving Impa's house. By getting home they both get some surprises and specially for Hugo, things become Wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter shouldn't have been so long. I didn't mean to have such a lengthy sex scene, but anyway, I hope you enjoy it

Hugo and Twilight made their way out of Impa’s house, after Twilight handing her some rupees and expressing his gratitude. On their way home, Hugo took Twilight to a rock under a tree, in a quiet place of the village, where they could talk. He did not rush it though, instead, he felt captivated by that moment. Hugo stared at every feature of Link’s face, admiring not only how beautiful that guy was, but also how he made Hugo feel secure.

—So, Hugo, what happened in there?—Twilight grabbed both of the boy’s hands, resting them along with his over his thighs.

Hugo was a bit airy, his gaze was lost somewhere in Twilight’s face and his mouth involuntarily stretched in a subtle smile as he watched Link. Hugo’s hands were warm and clenched softly on Twilight’s, tightening their hold.

—Sorry, I was just thinking about something else.—Hugo said as he turned his attention to the conversation again.—I’ll be fine, Impa gave me an abortion medicine, but she said I’ll have some side effects.

Twilight’s eyes widened and Hugo felt his hands get held harder.

—Is it something serious? Please, don’t hide anything from me.—Twilight asked in an demanding tone.

—She said I’ll be even more aroused during three days. I guess the effect hasn’t kicked in yet. I’m still subject to being impregnated, even though the medicine will lower the chance during a couple days. But what worries me is that I’ll still be fertile for roughly a week.—Hugo explained.—She said this was the only time she would be helping me abort.

Twilight rubbed his thumbs gently over the back of Hugo’s hands as the omega spoke. He didn’t say anything, instead, he let Hugo speak while his gaze lost itself somewhere below the boy’s eyeline.

—I see, I’ll be more careful then. Don’t worry, I’ll not make you go through this again.—Twilight’s eyes met with Hugo’s again, then he gently bent his head towards Hugo’s, giving him a soft kiss after he finished talking. Hugo kissed him back, feeling no more need for words.

They took some time kissing there, but eventually some people would drop nearby to peek on them and then go on their way pretending they weren’t watching. Twilight kept opening his eyes and checking on who approached, Hugo noticed the hostile look on his eyes, imagining to be his Alpha instincts trying to protect his mate.

—Let’s go home.—Twilight whispered and leaned back, moving hsi face away from Hugo’s.

They walked close together, with hands held, along the grassy lands of Kakariko village and then followed the rough earthy road that led the way to their house. As they approached the garden, Wild was nowhere to be seen, but the tools he had been using were already stacked in their proper place, indicating that he had finished working the land.

—Wild must be out somewhere buying stuff for tonight’s dinner...—Twilight deduced as they approached the wooden steps that led from the garden to the door.—What kind of food do you like, Hugo?—Twilight asked.

Hugo looked at him confused. “I guess I should stay simple, maybe they won’t know food names as we know back in my dimension... I guess I’ll play safe.” He thought.

—I’m really looking forward to try whatever you cook... might be a good way to get to know you better—He smiled at Twilight, who stopped a bit surprised, but soon smiled back.

—Very well, I’ll make it a surprise then.—Twilight pinched Hugo’s cheek and then turned to the door, unlocking it with a key he drew from his pocket.

Both entered the house, leaving their shoes at the entrance. Twilight went ahead to grab a folded paper left under a vase on table by the entrance. He unfolded it and read silently, smiling dicretely whilst folding it back and pushing it inside his tunic’s pocket. Hugo didn’t bother to ask what it was. They went upstairs and then inside Twilight’s room.

Hugo sat on the Alpha’s bed as Link undressed, leaving his clothes on the floor as he went towards the wardrobe, completely naked. Hugo pretended he was not seeing him, he quickly laid on the bed, diving his face on the pillow. He could smell Twilight’s scent, it was so relaxing. He felt his body at ease, and wrapped his arms around the pillow. Eventually he felt warm, he didn’t seem to have the will to get out of that position. Hugo felt his dick getting hard, as it pressed down against the kimono and the mattress. His breathing became deeper, his heart beats picked up in pace and he felt a bit sweaty.

Suddenly, Hugo felt a heavy body gradually pin him against the bed. Two strong and lean arms, totally exposed, pierced through the space between his chest and the mattress, embracing him from behind. He could feel a hard bulge being pressed against his tender ass cheeks, pushed down by the hips that rested over his.

—You are smelling so nice Hugo...—Twilight’s voice yielded from the boy a muffled moan, as his body responded by stiffening a bit, then relaxing again.

—I’m not feeling well...—Hugo mumbled weakly, with his face sunk into the pillow.

Twilight inhaled slowly over Hugo’s neck, hugging him tighter and forcing his hip harder against the boy’s, then he let out a pained moan.

—Fuck... It’s hard to control it...—Twilight thrusted his hip against Hugo’s once more and then smacked a kiss on the boy’s neck, quickly moving his body away from Hugo’s.

Hugo’s legs were shivering, his body was hotter than ever, he looked at Twilight beggingly, with gleamy eyes. The Alpha turned his sight away, rushing to the wardrobe and putting on some light rural outfit.

—I’ll take a walk...—Twilight’s voice trembled, as he tried to contain his sexual drive.—tidy up my room and clean the bathroom while the dinner isn’t ready.—This time it sounded more as an order.

Hugo quickly came to his senses and felt an urge to attend to his cleaning duty, he could feel the desire for obeying his Alpha drive away his usual lazy and unsubordinate behavior. “Never in my life I had been like this...” Hugo remembered the pain that it was for him to clean his room and how he fought his parents over house chores. He really hated doing it and often delayed it to the very extremes. Now it only took Twilight a short command and he already felt tempted to do it as earnestly as he could.

Twilight stormed out of the room and closed the door. Hugo quickly got up from the bed and rushed to the door shortly after Link had closed it. He wanted to chase after his Alpha, but his reason told him it was better to leave it at this. He then looked at that room, filled with Twilight’s scent, he could feel him present in every inch of that place. Hugo grabbed the hero’s green tunic from the floor in order to fold it and place it in the wardrobe, when a piece of paper dropped from its pocket. He grabbed it, curious as he remembered Twilight finding it as they got home.

“I’m really happy you two are getting along... and also that you seem to be so worried about him... please, don’t forget about me as well, all I could think of during my way back here was to be by your side again...” Hugo read the beautiful handwritten note, noticing how carefully written and folded it was, every stroke of ink being gently landed on the paper to convey its writer’s dearest feelings. Down on the same note, after a large spacing it read: “So, once I cooked him a pumpkin stew which he liked. Also he said once that wanted me to put carrots in that stew next time, as he really likes it. I remember him saying he liked strawberries as well. I think I won’t be able to find strawberries on my way, if you want it, Mrs. Anna might be willing to sell some from her harvest”.

Hugo pressed the note to his chest, mixed between the discomfort of being the one to separate Twilight from Wild, but also the joy of knowing that both of them were trying their best to please him. “Wild remembered such details... I never thought he payed so much attention to what I said. He’s also trying to help Twilight please me...” Hugo let out a smile and lay on the bed for a few moments, giving him time to live that short moment of happiness.

Eventually, the boy folded back the letter and placed it back in the tunic’s pocket, pretending he didn’t notice it. Then he proceeded to the bathroom, to finish what he had been assigned earlier. He spent a whole bunch of time getting used to the chore, his arms got tired fast, but finally he had the bath all clean and shiny, he finished it with some of that purple liquid he saw before, as he smelled it and concluded to be some water with lavender essence. Then he headed back to the room and sweeped the floor with a broom and rubbed the floor with a wet cloth. Finally he made the bed and organized the stuff on Twilight’s mini office, arranging papers and changing the water from the flower vases. Finally he had nothing to do and decided to peek inside the hero’s wardrobe, taking his time on organizing the underwear inside a drawer. Hugo could imagine Twilight wearing every single one of them, but one color had really turned him on. He could imagine Twilight slowly undressing his trousers, while the dark crimson underwear showed, contrasting with the Alpha’s pale skin, but also hinting at the feeling of that would linger on the air, as they would kiss, intertwined, under the night’s gloom. He woke up from his daydreaming and decided to leave that one aside, placing it over one of the pillows in Twilight’s bed.

Hugo was lonely at that house, none of them had yet came back. Feeling curious, he decided to explore the other rooms, guessing that the two on the left, coming from Twilight’s door, would belong to Wild and Time. He decided first to look at the room to the right, which revealed to be an even bigger bathroom, with a larger bath. On a wall the could see three towels hanged and three pairs of slippers. He found by the sink a shelf holding some weird rustic pair of toothbrushes, made from wood and some bristles made probably from some animal’s fur. While it seemed gross to him, he also became curious of which one was Wild’s and which one was Time’s. He took one of them close to his nose and sniffed it, trying to smell either one of the scents.

—Are you missing me so much already?—A voice surprised Hugo, coming from behind.

Leaning against the wall next to the door, Hugo could see none other than Wild, grinning at him with arms crossed. He was wearing his champion clothes, though a little sullied and sweaty from all the day’s work. It was already evening, very low light came from outside the window and they could see each other mingle with the shadowy bathroom.

Wild walked closer to Hugo, who leaned back against the sink, still trying to smile his way out of that embarassing situation. He could feel the Beta’s scent, he was so used to it from the previous days, but now it seemed a little more tempting. Far from being as good as Twilight’s, but he still felt compelled by it. Hugo stared at the hero’s soaked clothes, his eyes travelled from the bulges in Link’s armas, where the clothes tightened a bit, due to his muscular bisceps, all the way to Wild’s wet neck, that gleamed with the little light that still lurked in that place. Wild grabbed him, wrapping his arm around Hugo’s torso and pressing his hand against the boy’s lower back, forcing their bodies to meet. Hugo could feel Wild’s dick from beneath the clothes, pressing against his. Wild’s eyes were filled with lust, his smile was that of satisfaction for getting something he longed for.

—You’ve become even hotter after presenting...—Wild whispered

Hugo grabbed Wild’s clothes and pulled him closer, meeting the hero’s lips with a kiss. Wild kissed him back, pushing his body against Hugo, who immediately spread his legs and sat at the sink, letting wild move his hip between the boy’s thighs. Hugo pulled back from the kiss and looked down briefly, he could see Link’s bulge lain on the sink’s stone, trying to connect with his own ass, just a few centimeters ahead.

—You want it already?—Link slid his hands down to Hugo’s waist and pulled him closer, hitting the head of his dick against the boy’s covered hole.

Hugo moaned affirmatively and stripped his kimono with Wild’s help, who moved back a little to pull away the boy’s underwear. In no time, Hugo jumped off the sink and knelt before wild, working his tongue along the sweaty belly, as Link removed his own shirt, descending with kisses against the salty skin towards the throbbing shaft that waited to be released. Link grabbed Hugo’s head and sunk the boy’s face on his hips, as Hugo stripped the hero’s pants with his hands. Soon, Wild’s dick popped out, hitting Hugo’s chin in its release.

He took the smelly, salty and hot shaft inside his mouth, enthralled by the masculine odour and the strong taste of virility, Hugo sucked it earnestly, as if he tried to sap from it what deep inside lacked to complete him. Wild pushed back Hugo’s head, removing the cock from his mouth and stroking it against the boy’s face, who tried constantly to reach it with his mouth, beginning to moan desperately as Wild teased him, preventing Hugo from reaching the dick.

Soon, to Hugo’s relief, Wild allowed him to mouth the dick once again, pushing it in with a thrust as he pulled the boy’s head closer. Hugo was lost in his thoughts as the sucked Wild’s dick, he looked up at Wild’s face, that radiated pleasure, he watched Link’s body from below, feeling the urge to submit and have that guy abuse him with all the perversion he could muster.

—To the sink. Quick.—Wild slapped Hugo’s face, pulling his dick out shortly after.

As Hugo stood up and turned back confused with Wild’s intentions, the hero grabbed him, turned him towards the sink and lifted his body, landing him mounted on the stony sink, a bit uncomfortable, with his face almost meeting the mirror in front of him. Hugo’s legs were spread and his ass hanged out of the sink’s edge, it would be quite painful to remain like that if Wild were not supporting Hugo’s weight with his hands. The boy looked through the mirror to watch Wild’s satisfaction face, as he observed Hugo’s body in that position. Soon he saw Wild spit down and quickly he could feel the drenched head force its way in.

He was not relaxed at all in that position, the dick had difficulty sliding in and Hugo moaned both with pleasure from anticipation and pain. Wild pressed his way in carefully, giving him time to adapt, as he moved his mouth to the boy’s neck, kissing it, which made Hugo contort and moan louder in pleasure. Meanwhile, his body shivered in satisfaction and his ass loosened, letting Wild’s dick kick in deeper, what caused another reflex of clenching the asshole. Wild moaned with satisfaction as Hugo’s ass tightened against his ass and he pushed it further in, making Hugo become louder as he complained about the pain through moans that made Wild even more wild.

As Link began thrusting his dick in rythmically, he started to bite and kiss more agressively the boy’s neck, upper back and shoulders, to the point Hugo rested his cheek on the mirror and gave up his control to Wild, who felt even more aroused to be in control. Their bodies were dancing with the rythm of Wild’s dick pounding Hugo’s asshole, the boy’s cheeks rubbed the mirror, that was already blurry from Hugo’s breathing and body heat.

The pace picked up and Hugo began to move his ass towards the dick, assisting the thrusts and making Wild even more intense in his moaning, to the point that hugo couldn’t take it anymore, he felt the urge to cum burst from inside, he tried to hold it, but his screams of pleasure gave it in.

—Together...—He whispered with difficulty, from so much panting and pleasure.

Soon, Hugo’s cum spilled against the wall and sprayed over the tap and sink. In no time he could feel Wild releasing his load inside him, Hugo tried to wrap his ankles around the back of Wild’s thighs, in that strange position they were in, in order to pull him deeper inside his ass.

—Please... fuck me more...—Hugo begged

Wild was already panting, exhausted, with all of his body flushed, but his dick didn’t go limp, it was still throbbing hard inside Hugo.

—Shut up, I’m going to fuck you until you puke my cum!—Wild whispered and then lifted the slim boy again, landing him on the floor and falling over him.

Wild pulled his dick out and flipped Hugo upwards, then he pushed his legs apart and without delay introduced his cock once again in the boy’s hole, watching Hugo’s face as he slipped in the sticky jizzed ass.

Wild picked up the pace again, watching closely Hugo’s face contort in pleasure as the fucked him thoroughly.

—Pervy bitch!—Wild spat on Hugo’s face, who opened his mouth and leaned upwards offering it for another shot.

Wild’s grip on the boy’s hip got even fiercer, to the point of the the region marked with his hand. He moved the boy foward and backwards while thrusting his dick, pounding so hard that even Hugo’s moan would stutter. He then spat again at Hugo’s mouth, that swallowed it thirstily, yielding from Wild an intense groan of pleasure.

—You’re such a fuck boy...—Wild slapped Hugo’s face.

Hugo offered him his cheek again.

—Hit me...—Hugo cried amongst moans.

As Hugo slapped his face again, Hugo released another loud moan of pleasure, and grabbed Wild’s waist, trying to assist the thrusts, pulling him closer. Wild grabbed Hugo’s head, tilting it backwards and stretched himself to the boy’s neck, biting him fiercely above the chest, as he used his last burst of energy to pound Hugo in a lusty frenzy. The boy jolted with a loud moan as he released one more cumshot on his own belly and reaching Wild’s belly just above. Wild then released his bite as he gave his final thrust and held his dick inside, releasing more cum in the already loaded butthole.

Both stayed that way for a whole minute, unable to move or say anything. Each took that time to appreciate the other’s body. Wild enjoyed the feeling of his semi hard dick deep inside that soaked sticky ass, along with the satisfaction to know that he had done that to the wimpy boy beneath him. Hugo enjoyed that hot, strong juvenile body, that overwhelmed him press his own against the floor. His insides messed up, the hot cum inside him, his bowels rumbling in reaction to Wild’s load, all that gave him the satisfaction of being explored and handled, leaving his insides marked as belonging to his male.

However, that wouldn’t last long, as both heard a voice coming from the floor below and echoing throughout the house.

—Hugo... Wild... I’m home!—It was Twilight.


	8. Bath with The Wild.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'They boy nodded silently and followed behind towards the bath. Both took out their clothes and Wild turned some of the taps along the huge bath, watching as the water quickly gushed. It would take some minutes, though. Hugo went to the toilet while they waited for the bath to fill, so as to purge Wild’s cum from inside him. Wild wiped his body with a cloth, to remove the heavier dirt. Finally their bath was ready.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating this chapter. I've had some block with this fic and turned my attention to others I've in progress, but I've come back from it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

—Oh… right, just a second, we are coming!—Wild shouted while he and Hugo wiped their sweat with two of the towels hanged by the wall. They were still flushed and panting, even though they tried to dry themselves, their bodies were still hot, sweating.

In a matter of seconds, there they were, downstairs, Wild wearing the same dirty clothes he had when he got home and Hugo wearing the kimono borrowed from Twilight. The kitchen was full of vegetables and other peculiar ingredients that Hugo couldn’t tell at sight. He indeed saw what he was expecting, some carrots, big and healthy looking, and a bunch of strawberries, shining as the room’s light reflected on their red smooth surface, so turgid and big they were they looked as if balloons threatening to burst if not delicately handled.

Hugo didn’t see what Wild had brought from all that food, but he could expect the poor guy did work hard to gather all that and carry so much weight. As Hugo got near Twilight to kiss him, the Alpha suddenly stepped back and turned his back to Hugo, pinching his own nostrils, as if avoiding a stench of some sort.

—Hugo, please, go take a bath. Your scent is too strong, I might lose control.—Twilight asked, while he pressed his erection against one of the cupboards by the kitchen’s sink.

—Sorry... I’m going right away.—Hugo apologised, a bit reluctant as he really felt like kissing and being hugged by Twilight at that moment.

—Wild... you too. Get his scent out of you.—Twilight ordered to Wild, who hugged him from behind.

—Okay...— Wild landed a gentle kiss on Twilight’s neck.

The two of them went upstairs again while the Alpha worked on the kitchen, storing what he wouldn’t need at that moment and separating what he would use. Twilight began chopping the carrots, the pumpkin, onion and some spices.

Hugo that had gone before waited for Wild by the bathroom’s door. He wasn’t sure if he was meant to use Twilight’s bathroom or that one. Wild smiled at the boy waiting him and grabbed his hips, pulling him closer. He seemed quite invigorated, as if seeing Twilight had recovered him from exhaustion, mental, at least, as his body was still weary from the day’s work and his little play with Hugo. Wild’s face was brimming with joy and he looked as if he wasn’t trying to contain it.

—You sure like him a lot...—Hugo hugged Wild and rested his head on the other’s shoulder.

—You noticed, right?—Wild embraced Hugo tenderly, whilst closing his eyes for a moment.

—I’ve been feeling a bit guilty with this. You brought me here and I ended up being an obstacle for you...—Hugo tightened around him, taking his time to open his heart.

—I’m a bit jealous, I won’t hide. But I prefer that it be you than a random omega that I don’t feel anything for.—Wild took one his hands to play with the boy’s hair.—I don’t know if you remember what I said during our trip... I’ve grown very fond of you as well. I could say you are the second to me.—He kissed Hugo’s forehead.

Hugo felt a bit relieved to hear that, and also a bit shy that Wild had been so direct in sharing with him his feelings, even though he already imagined such. He replied with a clench in his hug around Wild’s torso and stepped closer, joining their hips and legs, stopping by a few seconds to enjoy that moment.

—Let’s take a bath to relax. I’ll wash you this time, ok?—Wild said while gently releasing himself from Hugo’s embrace.

They boy nodded silently and followed behind towards the bath. Both took out their clothes and Wild turned some of the taps along the huge bath, watching as the water quickly gushed. It would take some minutes, though. Hugo went to the toilet while they waited for the bath to fill, so as to purge Wild’s cum from inside him. Wild wiped his body with a cloth, to remove the heavier dirt. Finally their bath was ready.

The water was not very cold, thought it wasn’t warm as well, Hugo couldn’t expect them to have temperature control technology just like in his world. Wild got in and gave Hugo his hand to assist him to enter, which was completely unnecessary, but Hugo felt flattered by this simple act. They sat beside one another and Wild pulled him to fit Hugo between his legs. The hero massaged the boy’s tender skin, as he felt in his hands the gradual relaxation of Hugo’s body. He cupped his hand, filling it with water to pour on the boy’s hair, as he pressed the strands to remove the excess. He grabbed a piece of soap that he let nearby and rubbed it on his hands, spread it after on the boy’s hair. The foam started to build up on Hugo’s head, as Wild massaged it and ran his fingers along the strands. Then he let Hugo for a moment to wash his own hair. Hugo curved his torso forward, in order to submerge his head without having to leave Wild’s lap. He felt Wild’s hand assisting him, as the legs that stood beside him wrapped around his belly and the body behind him leaned on his back.

—Let me do it, please— Wild wrung Hugo’s strands, to remove the excess water, after there was no move soap on it. Then he quickly submerged his head to wash his hair from the foam.

—Wild... let me at least wash your body?—Hugo offered.

—Ok, but I’ll wash you first, so relax.— Wild said.

They stood up and Wild grabbed a sponge, then he made Hugo lie, facing down, on a wooden platform beside the bath, he mounted on the boy’s back and began rubbing the boy’s back and arms, putting some pressure in order to leave him clean. Hugo rested his cheek on the back of his hands and relaxed his body, enjoying everything from that moment: Wild’s skin touching him, its warmth, the weight over his body, the sensuality of feeling Wild’s thighs near his, the occasional bumps of the hero’s dick and balls on his back and butt, as Wild changed his position to cover both upper and lower body. By flipping, it felt even better, he could look at Wild’s face, that grinned with a mixture of joy and a bit of naughtiness from handling Hugo’s body and watching his face. Wild leaned forward over the boy’s torso and landed him a kiss. Both of them were already erect, Hugo could feel his own dick’s head touching Wild’s ass, which was very exciting, despite not being used to be in this position. Wild appreciated the pleasure that expressed on Hugo’s face and took his hand, smeared in soap, to his own ass, spreading the slippery foam around his hole and then on Hugo’s throbbing dick that stung anxiously at his ass cheek.

—You will have to wash me properly later, ok?—Wild said, grinning.

—Every bit of you—Hugo pulled Wild’s head back to his, resuming their kiss.

After leaving both his ass and Hugo’s dick covered in the white foam of soap, Wild moved his hip, fitting Hugo’s cock in his hole. He stopped the kiss and erected his torso to control as he sat deeper into Hugo’s dick, feeling the cock impatiently forcing his way in jolts of pleasure. But it was painful, even with such lubrication, Hugo’s dick felt thicker than he imagined, but soon he felt it sliding better, as he relaxed a bit. Wild moaned as Hugo thrusted upwards, he looked amazed at the omega’s face, brimming with pleasure as the submissive slim, born to be bottom, Omega fucked him thoroughly, a virile Beta, topped only by his Alpha. Hugo grabbed Wild’s waist to aid his thrusts, picking up speed and sinking his cock deeper into the hot insides of the Beta, whose moans went on a intense spree, he couldn’t even muster the will to control his sitting, leaving it only to Hugo’s pounding, as his own dick leaped with pleasure. Hugo couldn’t hold it anymore.

—I’ll cum!—He shouted, picking up the pace at the last moments and, before Wild could react, he felt the dazing relief, as his cock pumped cum into Wild’s ass. However, just as soon as the first spurts of cum left his dick, Wild, who had been stroking his own also cummed, shooting it far enough to have Hugo’s face drippy with his load.

Wild stood up, removing Hugo’s dick from his ass with a strand of cum stretching from them.

—Did you like it?—Wild asked.

—A lot...—Hugo replied panting, still out of his mind.

Wild smiled at the boy and grabbed the sponge again, rubbing it gently on the boy’s face to wipe his cum out.

—Now I’ll leave you shining for him.— Wild said proceeding with rubbing Hugo’s wet body.

Finally Hugo dove into the bath, leaving behind all dirt, soap and traces of Wild’s cum from body. The water was refreshing after the hot moment they just had. He rose from the water and Wild threw the sponge to his hands. Hugo opened a smile, as Wild lay down the very same platform the laid Hugo.

He stood up by Wild’s body, what was stretched facing downwards. The hero’s muscular shape enticed his eyes, as Hugo knelt behind Wild’s ass, he couldn’t resist grabbing and squeezing the round as cheeks, that felt so good to his hand. Hugo slipped his fingers inside the ass hole, exploring that hot and sticky place, in which he had unloaded his own cum. Wild moaned and giggled a bit, enjoying it, a bit surprised with the naughtiness from Hugo.

—Hugo... later...—he couldn’t speak properly.

Hugo slid one more finger, enjoying how Wild’s body responded to it, enthralled with the way the Beta moaned. His own dick was hard again. He felt a bit strange inside, a bit guilty to be disobeying the hero, who had just told him not to do it. He wanted to fuck him again, but he couldn’t gather the courage do pin Wild down with his body, whisper a “Shut up!” in his ears and take over that body, that despite its owner telling him to stop, still wanted more.

Hugo hesitated, admiring the way that Wild was lain, how his body was vulnerable and asking to be subdued, he could feel this feeling connecting to him. But at the same time he couldn’t move, as if something inside him fought back, an intense feeling of fear and guilty was building up, he feared not being virile enough to take over the situation. He felt himself to be unskilled, unprepared, that he would somehow fail to be the man that Wild was expecting. It was so overwhelming, he wanted to feel in power, but he lacked the confidence to do so. Even when he was fucking Wild a few moments ago, though it was his dick that was pounding inside Wild’s ass and making the other moan mindlessly, it wasn’t him that was in control. Now that Wild wished to be dominated, things were different, Hugo felt incapable and afraid to even try. He went limp and pulled his fingers out from Wild’s ass. The Beta twisted his torso and head to look at the boy, who seemed a bit down.

—You can’t... right?— Wild sighed, with an understanding tone.

—Sorry... I’ll wash you...— Hugo looked away, trying not to cry. He was filling miserable, he had just spoiled the moment, he had built up the expectation and failed on Wild. Guilty was aching on his heart.

—It’s not your fault. You are an omega...—Wild flipped around and sat beside Hugo, hugging him, as the boy began sobbing.

—I wanted to do it, I was about to do it. But then everything changed...— Hugo cried, stuttering as he choked occasionally.

—I don’t know how it is on your homeland. But it’s an expected thing to happen to omegas. Please, don’t blame yourself...— Wild said.

—Sorry... I’m sorry—Hugo kept apologising

—Go in the water, refresh yourself. I’ll finish it up here and then we will go downstairs to have dinner, ok?—Wild took a harsher tone, as it giving an order.

Hugo seemed to cooperate better this way, he reluctantly entered the water and dove his head. It didn’t take long for his sobbing to stop. Wild, seeing that, became relieved and resumed to wash his body. Hugo remained quiet, enjoying the mildly cold water cool his body and thinking about what Wild had said. The words Wild said made him feel a bit more comfortable with himself. Even though he had this sensation of failure and guilty, the support he received made him feel more at ease and accepted. Wild quickly entered the bath to wash his soap away a bit far from Hugo, for the boy not to get out of the bath still soaped.

They dried themselves with the towels and tied them around their waists. Wild pulled Hugo to his room and handed him a white kimono similar to the one Twilight had him wear, the only difference being the colour of the leaves drawn into it. Wild wore the same clothing. Before leaving the room, Wild pulled Hugo to hug him again.

—Please, smile, Twilight will be sad if you go down with this face.— Wild looked at him and smiled, which Hugo copied.

Hugo didn’t want Twilight to be worried as well, he wanted to make this day perfect for Twilight, who had treated him so well.


End file.
